<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Libérée by idkbutimwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536953">Libérée</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkbutimwriting/pseuds/idkbutimwriting'>idkbutimwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Character Death, F/M, Pain, Revelations, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Why Did I Write This?, my poor baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkbutimwriting/pseuds/idkbutimwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans leur clairvoyance les Déesses peuvent être cruelles... Les deux cœurs les plus purs d'Hyrule, pour honorer leur devoir, tracent leur voie dans la souffrance et achèvent leur voyage dans la solitude.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Libérée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Son esprit embrouillé émergea peu à peu de la mélasse noir et poisseuse dans laquelle il s'était empêtré. Le néant dans lequel il était plongé s'éclaircissait. Pareil au plongeur qui aperçoit l'éclat du soleil perçant la surface, lorsque qu'il remonte des profondeurs sous-marines, noires, silencieuses, oppressantes, Link retourna progressivement sur le chemin de la conscience.</p><p>    Il retrouva tout d'abord la sensation de son corps allongé sur l'herbe humide, tandis qu'un tissu frais caressait sa joue. Il sentit également le poids d'une main qui passait dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Puis, il se délecta avec bonheur de la chaleur réconfortante des rayons de soleil sur sa peau, que frôlait un souffle régulier, pareil à une respiration. Il recouvrit enfin l'odorat et sentit les douces effluves printanières que transportait la brise, auxquelles se mêlait l'odeur âcre et métallique du sang.</p><p>     Ce contraste brutal avec le cadre idyllique qui achevait de se construire dans son esprit, le réveilla tout à fait. Il ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer presque immédiatement avec une grimace. Le jeune homme ignorait combien de temps il était resté inconscient mais, autour de lui, la lumière du soleil semblait englober chaque particule en une corolle incandescente et aveuglante.</p><p>   Plus doucement cette fois, il entrouvris les paupières et laissa à ses pupilles le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante. A présent qu'il était pleinement conscient, les souvenirs des dernières heures commencèrent à remonter ; il se souvient brutalement du combat qu'il avait mené contre le Fléau, de la terreur qui l'avait saisit lorsque ce dernier s'était dévoilé, de sa détermination et de sa colère, qui l'avaient finalement emporté, de la voix de la Princesse qui lui avait donné force et courage, de la fine silhouette qui s'était découpée lorsqu'une intense lumière, bien plus importante que celle qui régnait actuellement, avait avalé l'immonde créature...</p><p>    Alors qu'il se remémorait cette image, un profond bonheur lui réchauffa la poitrine ; la fin de Fléau était tout ce à quoi il aspirait, ce pour quoi il s'était battu il y a cent ans et jusqu'à encore quelques heures. Cette victoire signifiait tout pour lui, et pour Zelda qui s'était efforcée durant toutes ces années de retenir cette puissance démonique. Pourtant, comme en réponse à son soulagement, qui avait pris la forme d'une petit boule émettant une chaleur diffuse et apaisante au creux de sa poitrine, un étrange malaise, pareil à un serpent fait de glace, aux écailles tranchantes et aux yeux rouges, venait lui enserrer l'estomac. Il ne comprenait pas ce soudain trouble et cette petite voix tremblante qui rappelait à lui un doute horrible, qui l'avait hanté dès que la princesse s'était adressé à lui à son réveil dans le Sanctuaire de la Résurrection.</p><p>    La main, qui lui caressait tantôt les cheveux, s'était figée lorsque le jeune homme avait tenté d'ouvrir les yeux. Constatant qu'il se réagissait plus et inconsciente du maelstrom d'émotions contraires qui l'assaillaient, la jeune femme fit glisser sa main fraîche sur la joue de son chevalier. Ce contact inattendu le fit tressaillir, lui rappelant la présence réconfortante près de lui, que ses émotions lui avait fait oublier.</p><p>    Il entreprit immédiatement de se mettre debout, malgré ses muscles meurtris qui transformaient chaque mouvement en supplice. <em>Zelda</em>, pensa-t-il, <em>ça ne peut être qu'elle</em>. A cette pensée, la sphère de chaleur sembla exploser en lui, balayant ses doutes et ses peurs. Lui qu'on pensait sans cœur, se retourna vers celle pour qui il avait donné sa vie, des larmes de joies perlant aux coin de ses yeux...<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>     ...et se figea brutalement. Une jeune femme blonde était agenouillée en face de lui. Le soleil éclairait son visage, mettant en valeur ses yeux vert d'eau et le doux sourire qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres. La brise jouait dans ses cheveux dorés qui dansaient autour d'elle et s'emmêlaient dans les bijoux dorés qui agrémentaient sa robe blanche. Elle semblait presque irréelle. Pareille à une apparition.</p><p>    Et pour cause. De sa peau irradiait d'une faible lueur et autour d'elle flottaient d'étranges flammes vertes. Une vague d'effroi submergea le jeune homme. Il ouvrit la bouche mais resta sans voix, incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente. Son esprit était plongé dans un chaos indéfinissable. Pareil à la haute mer qui se déchaîne les soirs de tempête, l'épouvante et le dénis abattaient sur lui avec violence. Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids et il tomba lourdement à genoux, sans esquisser le moindre geste pour se rattraper.</p><p>  Une ombre traversa les yeux de la jeune femme qui s'était relevée et son sourire se fit plus tremblant lorsqu'elle prononça les mots :</p><p>« Félicitation Link... Grâce à toi le royaume est sauf. Je... Hyrule ne te remerciera jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait... »</p><p>   Le jeune restait tétanisé, indifférent aux larmes qui avaient commencé à glisser le long de ses joues, creusant des sillons au travers de la boue et du sang. Voyant cela, la Princesse détourna ostensiblement le regard, fixant la silhouette du château qui se dessinait à l'horizon. Elle s'efforça de poursuivre d'une voix aussi ferme que possible :</p><p>« Ton nom restera à tout jamais gravé dans les légendes. Va en paix à présent. Tu n'as plus à souffrir ; avec le Fléau, le fardeau qui t'incombait à disparut.. »</p><p>   Le jeune homme, rendu sourd par les battements lourds et désordonnés de son pouls, ne prêtait guère attention aux paroles que lui adressait la Princesse. Le monde autour de lui perdait en substance. Les contours des arbres, des ruines... se faisaient flous, transformant le clairière en un lieu étranger. Il refusait tout ce qui se présentait à ses sens. Il niait la réalité de cette situation. Plus que nier, il ne la concevait tout simplement pas.</p><p>   Le chevalier commença à secouer doucement la tête, et, sans quitter du regard la jeune femme, à murmurer :</p><p>« Non... non... non, non, non... »</p><p> </p><p>« Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit... Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu espérais mais... tu l'as fait, tu m'as sauvé, libérée de la prison de Ganon, d'une voix tremblante elle ajouta doucement, merci... »</p><p>   A ces mots, Link agrippa un pan de la robe immaculée de la jeune femme et pressa désespérément son front sur le ventre de celle-ci, étouffant un cri étranglé. Tandis qu'il sanglotait, terrassé par l'infâme réalité qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son cœur meurtris, Zelda resserra elle aussi son étreinte et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille, une ultime parole :</p><p>« Je suis si fière de toi, excuse moi de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur... »</p><p>    Sentant la peau de la Princesse de rafraîchir sous ses doigts il fut pris de panique et, dans une tentative aussi désespérée que vaine, agrippa avec violence la taille de la jeune femme.</p><p>    Bientôt les mains de Link se refermèrent sur le vide. Il lui semblait qu'on lui ouvrait le ventre, lui arrachait ses entrailles brûlantes, qu'un monstre immonde aux griffes empoisonnées, acérées, lui déchirait le cœur. Refermant ses bras tremblants sur lui-même il poussa un cri rauque, effroyable. Un condensé de la douleur qui l'étouffait, le submergeait, l'anéantissait.</p><p>     A cet instant tout Hyrule fut parcourut d'un frisson glacé.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>